


Сладкая маленькая ложь

by Saysly



Series: Пивовар [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rough Sex, Rumlow is a dickbag, That's not pillow talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамлоу выдает худший в мире грязный разговор.<br/>Очень маленькая, очень пошлая интерлюдия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкая маленькая ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Little Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113677) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



Рамлоу сидел верхом на коленях Стива, толкаясь в его скользкий кулак. Он был абсолютно голым, тогда как на Стиве был надет его тактический костюм, что делало происходящее намного горячее. Он провел пальцами закрытые швами порезы в броне, проследил края белой звезды на груди.

Как он, черт побери, ухитрился попасть в эту ситуацию? Ах да, снова последовал зову своего хуя. Это казалось таким простым вариантом, просто дай члену разгуляться и двигайся по жизни дальше. Но теперь — теперь он зашёл слишком далеко. Великолепный блондин, ласкавший его член, по-настоящему о нем заботился.

Хотя, это была его собственная вина, Рамлоу не просил его любить себя. Не давал ему разрешение испытывать какие-то слащавые чувства. Рамлоу жалел Стива Роджерса.

Роджерс продолжал целовать его, слишком нежно на вкус Рамлоу. Почти никаких зубов. Как будто они были на свидании или вроде того. Если он собирается продолжать делать это, ему надо хоть что-то чувствовать. Возможно, он был еще и немного пьян. Последняя партия ферментировалась слишком долго, зато вышло очень вкусно. Он запустил пальцы в растрепанные светлые волосы.

— Ты тянешь меня за волосы, — пробормотал Стив возле его губ.

— Ага. Хочу тебя всего растрепать. Хочу... тебя... перепачкать... — Рамлоу завозился, толкаясь бедрами, ахая от ощущений. Это не работало, чего-то не хватало. Он принялся покусывать ухо Стива, обводя раковину языком. — Эй, Звезднополосатый...

— Ммм?

— Ударь меня, — Рамлоу показал на лицо и сильнее толкнулся бедрами. Роджерс, к его чести, не ослабил хватку.

— Э... Ты шутишь, да?

— Просто пощечина, прямо по лицу. Пожалуйста. — Рамлоу не стыдился умолять. — Я выдержу. Это просто игра...

— Но... — Стив снова замялся.

Рамлоу заскулил в его шею.  
— Накажи меня. Я плохо себя вел. Очень плохо. Ты не знаешь, что я натворил. Ты просто не представляешь.

— Как насчет замены типа телесных наказаний? — Стив нахмурился и крепкой рукой ударил Рамлоу по заднице.

Тот вздрогнул и охнул от острого ощущения, сменившегося тянущимся жжением.  
— Еще! Это приказ, солдат!  
Стив подчинился, отвесив ему еще один хлопок, очевидно удерживая себя, стараясь не навредить любовнику. А для Рамлоу это не работало.  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, как причинить боль мужчине. Пффф!  
Он резко выдохнул и засосал до лилового синяка нежную кожу на горле Стива. Метка спадет через несколько минут, но Рамлоу с удовольствием сделает новые.

— Я не причиняю боль людям, которые мне дороги. — Стив попытался отвлечь Рамлоу проверенным поворотом запястья в желании скорее привести его к разрядке.

— Но я прошу тебя от этом, я хочу этого. Заставь мои зубы застучать, Кэп. Я хочу чувствовать это завтра в своих костях. — Рамлоу наклонился ближе. — Спорим, я могу разозлить тебя. Разозлить до такой степени, что ты втрахаешь меня в стену.

— Ты ничем не сможешь заставить меня причинить тебе вред. — Стив выпустил член Рамлоу и стиснул зубы, его голубые глаза засверкали.

— Спорим? — Он поймал взгляд Стива и прошептал со всем ядом и ехидством, что смог собрать в голос: — Хайль ГИДРА!

Рука Стива взлетела и врезалась в челюсть Рамлоу хуком справа. Рамлоу слетел с его коленей и приземлился на пол. Перед глазами у него плясали звезды, не только от удара, но и от прокатившегося по телу сильнейшего оргазма. Он пялился в потолок и улыбался, чувствуя, как его лицо уже начало опухать. Его губа снова треснула и во рту собирался медный вкус крови.

— Боже мой! Брок! Ты в порядке?  
Беспокойство и ужас на лице Стива были такими же сладкими, как и боль. Он выглядел виноватым и встревоженным. Чудесно.

— Думаю, я выиграл спор. Стоило поставить на кон хоть немного денег. Господи, вот это удар! — Рамлоу рассмеялся, по его губам потекли окровавленные слюни. — Ох. В следующий раз остановимся на любящем похлопывании, ладно? Иначе я принесу в спальню тазер.

— Почему ты... Я мог убить тебя!

— Тебе пора перестать относится ко мне как к фарфоровой кукле, Здоровяк. Я сказал тебе в самый первый раз, когда мы переспали, что я могу выдержать это. Черт, мне нравится это. Хотя в результате перепачкал себя самого.

— Я не могу... Не могу...

— Стив. Порой мне нужно немного... боли.

— Тогда устроим спарринг и я надеру тебе задницу в спортзале. Брок, ты говоришь, что все как надо, но, черт побери, позволь принести тебе льда. У тебя уже все лицо лиловое.

Рамлоу поймал его за руку.  
— Я слишком плох для тебя, Кэп. Я весь испорченный внутри.

— Испорчено только твое лицо. Надеюсь, я не сломал тебе челюсть, придурок!

— Если бы со мной что-то случилось, если бы я исчез с лица земли, ты стал бы искать меня? — Неприкрытый страх и отчаяние в голосе Рамлоу напугало Стива. — Ты будешь искать меня?

— Да, буду. — Стив поднял Рамлоу с пола и крепко обнял. — Я с тобой до конца.

Рамлоу улыбнулся в его шею и бросил взгляд в сторону скрытой камеры на книжной полке. Это было не для Пирса, это было для его личной коллекции. И он будет пересматривать это снова и снова.


End file.
